The Other Chosen One
by EileenRickett
Summary: Riddled with action, adventure, and of course romance, this is the story of the chosen one, but not the one everyone knows and love. Neville Longbottom becomes the Boy Who Lived and has to face the many challenges brought on by Lord Voldemort himself.


**I do not own any Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

An old woman sat at her window waiting. It was late and she was tired but she couldn't sleep. She was too worried. She couldn't stop thinking about her son and his family. _What is happening? Are they safe?_ She knew she shouldn't worry so much. Dumbledore had already told her that her son was safe. Dumbledore said that _He_ was drawn to another family, but she couldn't help thinking about what would happen if _He_ was drawn to her family.

_Pop._ She knew that sound. She looked around for the source. A woman with her hair in a tight bun on her head and stern face knocked on the door. "Augustus, we need to speak," the woman said.

"Oh, no! Minerva, what happened?"

"Please, Augustus, it's not safe. Please, let's talk inside." Minerva pleaded, looking up and down the street.

Augustus stepped aside and allowed Minerva to pass. She looked up and down the street twice before being satisfied that no one else was out there and shut the door.

"Minerva, what's going on," she asked.

"I really don't know how to tell you this," Minerva could see the tears welling up in the old woman's eyes. "He changed course. He showed up at Frank's. Frank and Alice are dead."

Augustus felt like the wind was knocked out of her. She screamed. The tears that had been threatening escape since Minerva's arrival streamed down her face. Her son. She couldn't believe it. "What about Neville," she asked through the pain.

"We're not sure how but he survived, practically unharmed, except for a cut on his forehead. Hagrid is on his way with him now.

"He survived?" She couldn't believe it. No one has ever survived when _He_ wanted them dead, but her grandson, no more than 1-year-old, had lived. She really didn't care how he had, but she was swelling with mixed emotions. Pride for her sweet, little Neville, deep sadness for her son and daughter-in-law, and complete confusion as to what had allowed Neville to live.

_Pop._ She jumped at the familiar sound. "That'll be Albus," Minerva said reading the question on Augustus' tear-stained face. There was a knock at the door and for the second time that night, Augustus opened the door.

"Albus, please come in."

"Thank you, Augustus." The old man had half-moon spectacle placed upon his crooked nose. His icy blue eyes were filled with sympathy as he said, "I'm so sorry for your loss, Augustus. Our sources told us he was headed for another family."

"Your sources were wrong, Albus! What happened? Why did he go to my son's? How did Neville survive?" The questions were bursting out of her with every emotion she felt.

"We do not know all the details as of yet, however I have my guesses."

"Well?" she spit out. All she could feel while looking into those deep blue eyes was anger at how wrong he had been.

"I believe Alice sacrificed herself to save Neville. The love she felt for him acted as a shield and Voldemort's spell backfired. He is gone for now."

Augustus listened intently. She was hearing what he was saying but it took a minute to sink in. He-who-must-not-be-named is gone. Her family had sacrificed themselves and he was gone. She felt intense pride for her daughter-in-law, who had stood up to the darkest wizard.

"Augustus, I must ask. Would you be willing to keep Neville and be his guardian?" Albus knew what the answer would be but found it polite to ask anyway.

"Of course!" she said. "He is my grandson, my own flesh and blood."

As if on cue, there was a roaring outside. All three went to the door to see a great, hulking man on a flying motorcycle land in her yard. The man was holding a little bundle of blankets in his arm. As he stepped off the motorcycle, Augustus ran out to meet him. She grabbed for the bundle of blankets that was her grandson.

"Hagrid, how was it there?" Minerva asked.

"Terrible. There's nutin' left o' the house but ruins." Hagrid answered. "Augustus, I'm terribly sorry about Frank and Alice. They were great people."

"Thanks, Hagrid," Augustus replied through the lump in her throat.

She carried the little boy, asleep in her arms, back inside.

"We really must be going, Augustus," Albus told her.

"Of course, the wizarding world needs to know. I'll be fine"

"I am sorry, Augustus." Minerva said as she stepped back out into the night. _Pop _and she was gone, followed by Albus, who turned in the same spot and with another _pop_ was gone as well.

"G'bye, Augustus," Hagrid said, as he climbed his enormous body back up on the small motorcycle. "I know you'll take good care o' the little tyke," and with another roaring Augustus was left alone with her sleeping grandson. She laid the little boy down and proceeded to cry herself to sleep with thoughts of her son and daughter-in-law.


End file.
